User talk:GOROMI
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Template:Hostess Dialogue Template! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Foxxick (talk) 10:35, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Sorry if I reacted a bit strongly there, but the term "misinformation" suggests that I deliberately wrote something knowing that it was false, in order to mislead other people into believing it. But yes, I agree that it was a bit speculative of me to put that on there, even though it seems to me at least like the most plausible reason. Eddiehimself (talk) 19:25, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Here to Help Hello, I'm The Embraced One or TEO, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for this Wiki. I just wanted to drop you a message personally since you're one of the recent active editors around here. I'm here to act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff and help you and your community. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the Wiki, its features (editing, templates, layouts, etc.), or anything else, feel free to reach out to me and I will be happy to help out! The Embraced One (talk) 14:50, June 22, 2019 (UTC)The Embraced One Re: Admin Permissions Alright, you're an admin now. Oh and keep up the good work. Cawfein (talk) 07:39, July 16, 2019 (UTC) Subpage tabs So I think you've done a really great job with these subpage tabs. The only slight issues I'm having now is that firstly the TOC doesn't seem to want to show up on subpages. Like, the TOC box shows up, but none of the actual contents are listed. Also, categorization. If you look at the Yakuza 2 Missions category page for example, the parent pages from the Yakuza Kiwami 2 equivalents are all shown alongside the subpages. Any ideas to resolving these issues would be great, cheers. Eddiehimself (talk) 22:48, August 9, 2019 (UTC) hello Goromi, thank you and the rest of the staff here for improving the wiki so much, last time i was here it was pretty barren, so i commend you folks for the effort, and i'd also like to help, considering there are a few niggles here and there, and one thing i'd like to do and did is replacing the YK2 announcement trailer that was uploaded by a third party, and replacing it with the official trailer uploaded by Sega of America, to keep it in line with other games that have trailers (Yakuza 0, Judgment) but it keeps reverting back for some reason, and i don't mean to sabotage or anything, far from it, the Yakuza series is amazing and deserves nothing but the best wiki for it, now if i'm doing anything wrong please correct me, i'd really like to help this place out the best way i could, thank you for your time. PS very sorry for the wall of text Editor Rewards Hey there! I'm a Community Manager here at Fandom and I wanted to say thanks for all the work you do. I'd love to buy you a game or send you some swag. If you're up for it email me at editor_rewards@fandom.com or hit me on Discord HeyTots#1127 HeyTots (talk) 21:47, February 12, 2020 (UTC)